1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording/reproducing apparatus and method capable of simultaneously handling a recording medium attachable to and detachable from the apparatus, such as an optical disk, and a recording medium installed in the apparatus, such as a hard disk, and more particularly to an improvement of an apparatus equipped with a record programming function.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, recording/reproducing apparatuses have recently been developed, which can simultaneously deal with a recording medium attachable to and detachable from the apparatus, like an optical disk such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk)-RAM (Random Access Memory) or a DVD-RW (Re Writable), and a recording medium, such as a hard disk, installed in the apparatus, capable of high-speed recording/reproduction and having a large memory capacity.
Recording/reproducing apparatuses of this type have a possibility of providing users with various functions that could not be realized by conventional recording/reproducing apparatuses, by combining the merits of optical disks with those of hard disks. In light of this, there is a strong demand for improving the recording/reproducing apparatuses so as to make them more convenient and problem-free.
For example, there is a conventional function called “record programming”, for recording information in a recording medium. As is widely used, this record programming function is used to preset, before a to-be-recorded program is broadcasted, programming data indicative of the date, time, channel and record mode, etc., of a program to be broadcasted. As a result, the program can be automatically recorded.
Further, in a recording/reproducing apparatus using a rewritable optical disk as a recording medium, a disk programming function has recently been provided. If programming data is transferred to and recorded on the optical disk so as to make it serve as a programmed disk, using the disk programming function, the programmed disk can execute only recording based on the recorded programming data.
This disk programming function prevents a program other than that intended to be recorded on the disk, from being recorded. Therefore, when, for example, a serial drama is to be recorded on a single optical disk, the management of the optical disk is facilitated, which enables users to easily create an original disk for themselves.
However, in a conventional recording/reproducing apparatus with the above-described disk programming function, programming data set by a user does not remain after it is transferred to and recorded on an optical disk. Accordingly, in order to confirm the contents of the programming data recorded on the programmed disk, it is necessary to insert the programmed disk into the recording/reproducing apparatus and read the programming data.
On the other hand, the built-in memory of a recording/reproducing apparatus records therein programming data that is input for purposes other than to be transferred to an optical disk so as to make it serve as a programmed disk, i.e., programming data which does not designate an optical disk on which a program is to be recorded, and which is input for the purpose of executing so-called usual record programming. Accordingly, the contents of this programming data can be confirmed by reading it from the built-in memory.
In other words, in the conventional recording/reproducing apparatus, since programming data for usual record programming, and that for record programming using a programmed disk are recorded in different memory mediums, the user has to manage the programming data items individually. This structure makes the operation complicated and hence is not suitable for practical use.
The present invention has been developed in light of the above circumstances, and aims to provide a recording/reproducing apparatus and method using a record programming function that enables the user to simultaneously manage both programming data for usual record programming, and that for record programming designating a programmed disk, thereby facilitating the management by the user.